


Jingle Bells

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Christmas Ficlets because sad times are upon us and we all need some fluff
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Everyone, Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, OT6 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Secret Santa

He hangs the last glass ball in the hook and steps back to admire his work. It may have taken most of his day but the result came satisfying.

Hakyeon is the one who usually decorates the dorm, sure sometimes Sanghyuk would help him reach the higher parts or Taekwoon would come and sit on the couch to provide what he calls _silent criticism_ , but otherwise it’s just Hakyeon and dozens of Christmas decorations.

It wasn’t fun at first, he was used to decorating the tree with his family and siblings, there would be so much laughter and good music as they all played and decorated, but ever since he became a trainee, he was the only one who decorated the house. But he always made sure to drag all the members out at Christmas Eve and they would all put the star on the top together.

Hakyeon takes his time to take pictures of his work and ends them off in the group chat, Taekwoon would be home soon and then they would decide whether to order out or cook something for tonight. They weren’t big on celebrating Christmas either way, with three of their members growing up in a different religion, Christmas was more of a time they spend together eating and playing. Sometimes even that wasn’t possible if they had schedule, but the last 6 years, Hakyeon always managed to decorate the house , even if a little.

…the same way one of his members always left a gift for him under the tree.

Hakyeon bends down to pick up the small box hidden carefully under the otherwise empty tree. But Hakyeon had grown accustomed searching under the tree every year. They never put any presents under the tree considering how most of the members did gift shopping at the last minute or some forgot to get gifts at all. But each year, since day one someone would leave a box, sometimes big sometimes small, under the tree and Hakyeon never managed to catch the member who was his secret Santa. He picks up the box from under the tree and sits down cross legged on the floor, he looks around the lounge but he knows whoever put it there is gone. He smiles, it could have been anyone, Taekwoon left when he was hanging the pop-corn strings on the walls, Hongbin had plopped down on the sofa a few hours ago complaining about his acting lessons and Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were playing around here in the morning. Wonshik helped his untangle one of the lights earlier.

He carefully takes off the lid and smiles when he sees a neat and thin bracelet resting in soft pillow. He would narrow it down to a member who likes jewelry but each year it’s a different thing, sweater, album, candles and he knows by now that it isn’t just one specific member who has been putting a gift under the tree for him. He smiles wider thinking about how he’ll demand to know who it is at dinner tonight and the boys will feign ignorance and tease him.

But he knows that’s their way to thank him for his work because it says so on the note they put in the box each year. Careful not to use any honorifics and the handwriting is always the same not belonging to any member.

He carefully puts the box back under the tree and gets up to leave the room. The sound of the door opening alerts him that Taekwoon is home.

He may never find out who his secret Santa is, but he knows he loves them with all his heart.


	2. Taste so good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan licked Hongbin once, and then he just had to keep licking him. It's not his fault he tastes like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the vixxmas fic party  
> :https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2145.html

Jaehwan licked Hongbin _once_ …

Well, it wasn't normal licking eh... _as normal as licking a person got anyway,_

Jaehwan kissed Hongbin once. When his spin the bottle landed on Hongbin and Hongbin choose dare and of course the little shit Sanghyuk' saw the opportunity and dared Hongbin to kiss jaehwan.

Jaehwan was pretty sure Hongbin would back out, but the slightly drunk Hongbin leaned forward, grabbing him by the collar and smashing their mouths together in their most unattractive way. It was sticky and gross and it didn't feel any better when Jaehwan shoved his tongue in the younger's mouth and Hongbin yelped, pushing him away.

Everyone else was laughing at the younger's reaction, how his face was scrunched up amd he kept wailing because _what the fuck hyung you taste like spit!_

...but Jaehwan couldn't focus on that. He was too busy thinking about how good Hongbin tasted when he licked his mouth and how he absolutely wanted to lick him again.

  
  


But of course drunken stupidity can only be done drunk and when Hongbin made a comical face and cringed when Jaehwan brought it up, he knew he wouldn't get to taste him again.

And not after the lack of trying _and_ failing to kiss Hongbin again, Jaehwan decided on the next best thing. Licking the younger anywhere else he can get his tongue on.

  
  


Example **one**.

They were both the only ones in the dorm, and having a heated match of overwatch and trying to devour black bean paste noodles at the _same_ time _so_ Jaehwan took the opportunity to lick black paste from Hongbin's chin resulting in Hongbin losing the game and then whining about how gross Jaehwan was for _hours..._

**Two**

They were on stage, doing encore stage after their chained up win and Hongbin, as per the winning pledge had taken his jacket off leaving his shoulders, exposed. Of course Jaehwan saw that as a tasty opportunity and bit the visual’s pale shoulder, licking his skin, _right_ there in front of camera !!! ( _but no one cared because they always had been weirdos like that)_ and Hongbin remained red like a tomato for minutes after.

**Three**

They were eating chicken and Jaehwan grabbed Hongbin's ketchup covered finger to lick them messily , Hongbin hit him and screamed for hours after but _he just tasted so good._

**Four**

The time when Jaehwan dared Hongbin to stay still and took him by surprise when he licked his cheek after giving him a messy kiss

Or **five**

When he got sanghyuk to hold Hongbin for him and then it ended in a tickle game and so Jaehwan enjoyed all the taste he got of the younger by biting him several times during the play fight

  
  
  
  


“this is all _your fault_ hyung” Hongbin accused pointing a finger to a sleepy Taekwoon sipping on his eggnog while the rest of them lazied around the lounge on one Christmas eve. “if you didn't bite him so much he wouldn't take it out on me!” Hongbin more or less whined.

Taekwoon just blinked and Hongbin groaned. Two minutes of peace later Jaehwan came sprinting out of the kitchen and planted himself on Hongbin's lap.

“hongbinnieeee” the older singsonged and Hongbin threw the nearest pillow at a snickering Wonshik who had too much fun watching Hongbin suffer all these months.

“no absolutely not!” he declared, pushing Jaehwan off him and failing because he was an octopus with 12 arms “you can not bite me”

“but you taste so goooood~”

“that's the weirdest thing I ever heard hyung and that's saying something because I listened to Sanghyuk talk about anime girls for hours yesterday”

Jaehwan pouted “but you _do_ taste good” he grumbled under his breath, Wonshik laughed in the distance.

“how did you even come to this conclusion?”

“when I licked your mouth when we kissed” that got Hongbin to shut up and blush a dark color of red

“oh… “ Wonshik stopped snickering and just to experiment and hopefully make Jaehwan stop doing weird things, Hongbin moved forward to lock lips with an unexpected Jaehwan who yelped but responded soon after by wrapping his hands around Hongbin's neck. This time it was much better than the last one, Jaehwan tasted of chocolate and marshmallows and his soft sweater felt very nice in Hongbin's hands. It wasn't gross when the older shoved his tongue in his mouth and Hongbin succeed in keeping in a moan because Sanghyuk was already gagging in the background and Hakyeon was cooing.

It was probably the best Christmas kiss Hongbin even received and he was slightly out of breath when they parted.

Jaehwan was grinning like a fool, clinging still to Hongbin and when Hongbin asked “now will you please licking me like a weirdo” he nodded so enthusiastically and cutely that Hongbin allowed it when the older kissed him again.

Wonshik's jaw drop reaction was quite the bonus

But of course Hongbin was a fool to believe Jaehwan would stop being weird and gross.

He regretted his every decision when Jaehwan later that night bit his arm once again.

This was all Taekwoon's fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know what to do because "licking" was the prompt and all I could think of was biting so this turned out kinda weird . Sorry anon  
> hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	3. Little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hakyeon comes home. Very simple chasang maybe? Love your w/style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anon.  
> This is inspired by the picture set of Hyuk spinning Hakyeon around during their FM

He stood there at the subway station, hands tucked in his jeans, swaying on the balls of his feet, waiting. He didn't know which train Hakyeon was coming from so he chose the center spot so he could easily be spotted.

He wouldn't admit that he ran here because he didn't want to be late in case the train arrived earlier than scheduled but thankfully he still had three minutes to spare even after catching his breath.

Before he could sort his thoughts, he heard the doors slide open automatically. The sound was not lost to him even in the crowded area. He looked up to find hakyeon, dressed in his brown uniform, black hairs standing up a little, growing back slowly, a tired but relaxed expression adorning his beautifully tanned face , beautiful eyes scanning the crowd. 

He beamed, feeling his chest warm and eyes crinkling. He called his name, waving his hand, not being too loud but loud enough for Hakyeon to hear him over the few feet distance. Hakyeon head snapped immediately to his direction and his face split into a beautiful smile, eyes shining under the subway lights 

“Hyogi!” the elder exclaimed, and Sanghyuk knew it was overly dramatic and cliche, but he picked Hakyeon up in his arms, when the leader ran towards him, crashing into him happily. He grabbed the elder firmly, amd gave him a happy little spin, relishing in the beautiful sound of Hakyeon’s laugh. He couldn't help but laugh along, his smile not flattering when he put him down, hands still around his waist.

“Hyuk ah “ Hakyeon looked good, better than hast time, even if he looked completely well last time as well. “I didn't know who would be coming, I thought it was either gonna be Kennie or Wonshikie, my dongsaeng Hyukie came , I am so happy”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, fond, out of habit “Ken hyung went to pick up Leo hyung from work, and I think Ravi hyung is still sleeping” that made Hakyeon chuckle cutely. Sanghyuk cringed at himself thinking of Hakyeon as cute… but he was.

“let's go wake him up” Hakyeon exclaimed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder

“ah it feels good to come home for Christmas” Hakyeon mused after they got in the car that Sanghyuk had borrowed from Jaehwan

“yeah. It'll be good to spend time together after a while”

“I can't wait to see the others, thank you for picking me up Hyuk ah, you're the best”

“Merry Christmas hyung, I'm glad youre home “

“Merry Christmas Hyukie”


End file.
